


fate

by charlotteqfton



Series: death note oneshots(?) [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Reincarnation, i focus on a really minor character, sorta - Freeform, spoilers for death note, um yes, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteqfton/pseuds/charlotteqfton
Summary: ...one cannot undo that which has been fated.
Series: death note oneshots(?) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	fate

**Author's Note:**

> this is part an au i came up with. it’s like uhhh girl falls into death note and has watched it and bumps into L and she’s like “HOLY SHIT YOURE L” and L is like wtf and kidnaps her lmaosjdisjs.

when they were introduced to her in person, she couldn’t be more devastated. not that she was disappointed, no, never. she actually thought all of them had their own good sides. matsuda, aizawa, mogi, yagami, and ukita. their names etched in her mind. she knew something awful would befall them. she could never show it though, no matter how much she wanted to scream. yell. spell it out to the men in the room that they’d die. her body never permitted it. 

“... one cannot undo that which has been fated” 

so she pushed down the tears and smiled sadly at them. the handcuffs were becoming less of a nuisance at least. though, they were all unnerved at the 10 year old looking girl standing next to the perceived L. L explained that she’s a person of interest and he cannot allow her to be left alone. yagami and aizawa felt uncomfortable around the girl. it made sense, reminded them too much of the little girl they were leaving at home. she gave them the bliss of ignorance as she didn’t make eye contact. mogi and matsuda tentatively waved or gave a curt nod to her. she reciprocated sadly. ukita.. lowered himself down to her height. 

“you alright, kid?” 

she guessed it made sense, she always read over what L was reading and saw he specialized in children cases. she wasn’t expecting him to voice his concerns though. at the same time, she couldn’t blame him. a little girl who had scars littering her face and was handcuffed to the greatest detective of all time couldn’t have looked too healthy. the girl tugged the hair that had been recently cut short by the nice old man. 

“ukita, i would like to inform you she hasn’t talked at all since i found her four months ago.” 

the man in question let out a curious hum. 

“well i should still ask the young lady if she is, so how are you missy? you doing good?” 

he seemed... so nice. and for the first time, she smiled genuinely. it wasn’t a big happy one that kids usually gave. it wasn’t the sad and heavy smiles she gave them cause she knew they’d die. she smiled cause he was nice. someone who was nice. and wasn’t killing anyone. wasn’t manipulating people.

she nods. 

the man kneeling to her height feels a smile tug at his lips. he reaches a hand up to ruffle her hair. 

“your hair looks nice kid.” 

the young looking girl stared at the floor in bashfulness. watari and L were nice enough. she understood why L was so off around her. she understood why watari was curt with an undertone of kindness lingering with him. she understood. but having someone who didn’t have anything against her and saw her as someone to be cared for. it made her feel a little bit better. she shouldn’t have gotten attached. she knew it was wrong. 

every night they came, the man gave her little gifts. sometimes he gave her cool looking plushies. sometimes gave her books. L has said he didn’t have to, that the girl wasn’t meant to be doted on. the man shrugged and said that she needed something to do other than stare and sleep. she never talked. never spoke a word to anyone. but she happily nodded and tugged at his sleeve when she wanted to. she could voice her appreciation in other ways. he gave her a messenger bag to carry all the things he gave her. when he did, she motioned him to kneel and gave him a hug. he laughed heartily and ruffled her hair. the others looked at the heartwarming scene with endearment (matsuda even giving a small ‘awww’). 

L didn’t mind really, Ukita probably wanted kids of his own but didn’t have the time and it made sure the girl didn’t go crazy. the others managed to grow used to the girl also. matsuda would exchange some words with the girl. mogi also ruffling her hair and cracking a small smile. soichiro and aizawa still kept their distance cause they had their own little girls at home, they didn’t need a surrogate one. but they’d smile at her and say something from time to time. 

she was happy. the new clothes the man gave her sometimes were nice and comfy. she especially liked the dresses. they accommodated the growing warmer months. she didn’t mind really and tried to motion that he didn’t have to get her anything. but he’d ruffle her hair and say, “anything for you, kid” 

then one fateful night, she was in a sweater (Mr L liked air conditioning way too much) and a long black skirt he’d given her. her hair was now to her shoulders and she was reading a new book he’d given her that night. the kanji was hard to read but if she closed her left eye, it made sense. and with one call from watari, it all went to hell. kira was now killing news reporters. one demand from L made everyone scramble. the girl clutched the book tightly and felt dread build up in her stomach, “it’s this episode already?”. the two men were trying to call their contacts while L and ukita stared at the tv in contempt. 

“i’ll stop this broadcast myself!” 

her heart stopped. it was like kira wrote her name in the death note and she was having a heart attack. but no. this was far worse. far far worse. she scrambled to her feet, forgetting about the book. her socks padding on the carpet. everything was going so well. everything was going so well. why. why. why. why. ukita sped walked to the door before feeling something tug at his wrist. L also looked for a moment at why his handcuff was being tightly pulled against his wrist. 

“ukita.”

she had scrambled across the room and yanked the handcuff so hard that she almost fell but she was gripping ukita’s sleeve like the world depended on it. the man didn’t have time to smile at her first word to anyone or have the time to coax her gently off his sleeve. he had to stop this awful broadcast of a damn mass murderer. so instead he ruffled her hair fast as he reached for his gun to make sure it was still there. 

“it’s okay kid, i’ll be back.” 

her breathy whispers were short, hoarse and out of breath. it was one word being repeated over and over again. 

** no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. **

he didn’t have time to comfort. he’d be back. kira couldn’t take him down that easy. and when he’s back, he’ll apologize for making her worry so much. her grip became loose when he ran for the door. she only stared in horror. 

“i’ll catch kira for you, kid!” 

and that’s the last thing he said as he slammed the door. sealing his fate. she reached a hand out as her knees buckled under her. 

_** no. ** _

she stared at the door for a second before stumbling over to the man crouching in his seat. she whispered a meek, “sorry” before laying down slowly and silently on the floor. she was waiting for it. her book seemed like a bad omen now. her eyes welled tears but she pushed them down. it didn’t matter now. tears wouldn’t bring back ukita. she heard a gasp. 

“aizawa! look!” 

they all stared at the screen. she didn’t dare to. she knew what she was going to see. a man who was nice to her, crumpled in front of glass doors fighting for what’s right. about to shoot the doors to get in, feeling his heart stop, trying to press his belt buckle, before dying. she wondered how that security guard feels inside the building. that he practically killed someone. she scratched the floor violently. disgusting. the angry words from aizawa rang in her head. 

_** no.  ** _

when the man saw that ryuzaki was gripping his legs with stress, he also realized the tugging on his pant leg. it was the young girl who didn’t have a name. the young girl that ukita grew fond of but never let that stop him. the young girl was wore a sad smile on her face constantly. her eyes were not meeting his. curled into a ball. her usual light smile contorted into a trembling frown that was on the brink of a breakdown. and that’s when he remembered that yeah, there’s still a kid here. her body language screaming, “don’t leave me. please don’t go. please don’t die”

~~_ don’t leave me. please don’t go. please don’t die. _ ~~

and he didn’t. 

he crouched in front of her and held her shoulders. 

“i’m not gonna go, it’s okay” 

it most definitely was not okay but she nodded her head and reluctantly let go. he stared at her with pity in his eyes before standing back up to stare at the tv.

when mr yagami came back she jumped to her feet and looked in concern at the man being helped to walk. when he got situated on the couch, she slinked off to go check on him. sure, she wasn’t as close to him but she still cared. she looked with big doe eyes as he regulated his breathing. 

“are you ok?” 

she heard her voice come out hoarse. everyone looked in surprise.

mr yagami opened an eye before resting a hand on her shoulder. she stared at the hand before turning her gaze back the middle aged man. 

“we all know you were close with ukita. you can cry. it’s okay. you need to grieve.” 

the other task force members looked at the girl with worry. she was close to him. and she was bound to be traumatized. and she was bound to scream and cry. but they didn’t mind. she was a child. a child there for reasons they couldn’t find to counter. 

the girl felt her eyes glaze over before trying to suck it in with a smile. she let out a watery laughs. they all heard children cry and scream. it was the usual on the job. but this felt so much more personal. they know this girl. they cared about her to different degrees. they were friends with the person shes grieving for. they saw him die right in front of their eyes. it was only a moment before her laughing stopped and was replaced by screaming. it was heart wrenching. sad and heart breaking. she pulled her hair hard. tears flowed down her face. she fell to the floor, her head hitting the carpet. holding her stomach. 

she wasn’t only crying for ukita. she was crying for the only person who made her forget about her home. made her forget about the fact that she couldn’t go home. the man who made her forget that she wanted to slam her head against the floor as she bled to death so she could go back home. she wanted home. he was the closest to home she’s had so far. she knew he was going to die and she couldn’t do anything. she couldn’t do anything about it. she hated it. she wanted to die. she never experienced death in her world. it hurt so much more than what she was expecting. he was nice. he was so nice. innocent police man who wanted to catch kira. died fighting for what’s right. she screamed louder. 

matsuda kneeled on the floor and tentatively rubbed her back. 

her head snapped back up when his hand made contact with her. her breathing were merely off beat breaths of air. he stared with comfort in his eyes as he examined her face. she reached her hand up where his heart was and tightly curled her fingers around the button up. she looked where his heart was with contempt. 

she followed the link of her handcuffs to the man who was on the other side. eyes who never sleep to reddened eyes. he kept a poker face. watching the young girl cry her heart out. he didn’t know if her emotions were stunted but she shouldn’t be this upset. he was nice to her yes, but she shouldn’t be sobbing like her life depended on it. she was an enigma. 

she perked up a smile on her tear ridden face. most of them would die. they’d die for awful reasons that couldn’t be explained. that didn’t make sense. 

she closed her eyes and let her hand drop. they’re all gonna die and she’ll go through this again. it’s fate she supposes. she can’t stop it. and she thinks it’s alright. it’s okay. 

_ one cannot undo that which has been fated.  _

she can live with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> something i came up with last night


End file.
